Blue Seas, Blue Skies
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: She's a mermaid with fire in her soul and he's a merman who's disconnected from the world. When these two souls finally meet, everything changes. Nothing will ever be the same in their world or ours. (strictly Reylo/mermaid au)
1. Courtship

**Prologue**

 _There is a fairytale about a little mermaid. You may have heard it, a tale about a young mermaid who fell in love with a man. Enraptured by infatuation, this young mermaid ignored all warnings and traded her life to be a human in order to be with that man. There was a cost to this, if the man did not love her in return, she would die and that's what happened to her. Her lover fell in love with someone else. Her soul, not only taken by the deal she made with the sea witch was also taken by her lover._

 _This fairytale was not a tale told to soothe merchildren. This tale was a cautionary tale to those who yearned and ached to venture in the surface world and live amongst humans. And this tale worked. For centuries, since beginning of time there was no mermaid or merman foolish to leave the sea._

 _Until now._

 _The world is changing._

* * *

By primitive instincts, they were brought together. Out of the seven seas, out of millions of miles and millions of mermaids, he found her. It was innate in the mermen, imbedded in their codes to know their soulmate and find them when the time came. The average merman is consumed with this desire from the ages of seventeen to twenty one. Kylo wasn't like the other mermen for he was searching for her at the age twenty eight. Before reaching this age, he figured he had no soulmate since he never experienced such emotions.

Now those feelings were here and they were consuming him - driving him mad with the desire to find her.

He does not know her - does not know her name. He doesn't even know how she looked like but his body knows where to find her. It's something within him that's beyond him. He had been swimming for weeks nonstop. He doesn't know where he's going or where she is but his body knows the way. This situation was quite common. Fifty percent of the times, the soulmates would grow up together from birth and realize they were meant to be when they came of age. The other percentage, the mermen would be struck with a random feeling of wanting and will follow their instincts until it was gone. To ignore your instincts was painful because the feeling takes over and changes your whole chemical balance and drives you mad with lust.

His hormones were never this severe, even when he came of age.

Kylo doesn't know sector or sea he was in - everything's starting to blend and look the same. He hadn't even eaten or slept in days. He doesn't even realize this for his body doesn't cry out for it. For his lover, she was finally there.

She was here somewhere amongst the oceans and sectors.

For many years he, along with his parents were worried that he didn't have a soulmate. There was a fine percentage of merpeople that died alone. His parents didn't want his son to have the fate and took him to the best healers of the sea to attempt to heal him.

His lover was finally here.

* * *

When he does find her, it's several days later and in an old sunken ship.

He stared at the ship for a long time before entering. He does this to settle his nerves for he does not want to alarm her and also he wanted to let himself think after weeks of being controlled by his programming. It's a giant old ship that looks like more of a cave than anything. It's all decayed, covered in algae and pollution. Kylo blinked several times. _No, his lover couldn't be there,_ he thought. _Maybe she's somewhere further -_ but the feeling had stopped.

She's here.

No - she couldn't be. Who would be sane enough to be in an abandoned ship?

Kylo tried to swim farther but something pulled him back.

His body.

His heart pulled at him.

She's here. She's here.

He touches the gills on his neck to feel the vibrations. She's here.

Before he does anything, he takes off his bag and hides it underneath the thick seaweed. He exhaled and follows the feeling once more. He goes in slowly into the ship and to his surprise she's there. She's alone, rummaging through for items. She doesn't sense his presence for she was focused on searching. His eyes flickered. His lover, she was finally here. A small smile developed on his face for he couldn't help but be in awe.

She was a pretty thing, slender and thin with a dewy complexion. She had big hazel brown eyes and full pastel coral lips. She had long flowing brown hair that hit at her waist. Her breasts were covered and concealed by a taupe covered band and over that was a light sand colored sash. Her tail was beautiful - top part was darker shade of taupe that gradually ombred to gold. At her fin was the darker shade of gold - almost bronze. Scattered about her tail, palms, cheeks, and shoulders were shimmery gold and rose technicolor scales. Beautiful. She was simply beautiful.

She notices him then. She turns defensively, her hands hugging her bag of items close to her chest. "Can I help you?" she asks then. Her eyebrows furrowed. She wondered how long he was there and how long he had been staring. She sees the smile on his face, she feels scared but she doesn't show it. Instead she shows anger.

"Don't be afraid," the merman murmured. Slowly he moved closer to her, shortening the distance from one another.

Her skin tightened. His voice is deep. "I'm listening," she raised her voice to make herself seem bigger. She's not scared. She's just being safe.

"I'm not trying to rob you if that's what you're thinking," he said gently.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking of something more vile," she snapped. "Besides I can handle a robber. What do you want if you're not trying to rob me?" She tries not stare but she does. She had been around mermen before but she couldn't help but to be transfixed on him. He was pale, with a fair complexion and dark brown eyes. His features were long and sharp all about from his chin to nose. He had dark ebony hair that framed his face, making his face look even longer. The only thing that softened the sharpness was his mustache and goatee. His chest was bare like most mermen but she couldn't help but drawn to his flesh. He was muscular, everything was defined and prominent from his jawline to his collarbone. He was much taller than her and wider - at least two of her waist size combined. There were deep scars embedded in his torso and tail. Bits of his fin was missing. She wondered how he got them. At the hips his tail was a dusty light charcoal grey that ombred down to a blue grey and then to charcoal. Different shades of blue were scattered on his shoulder blades, palms, and sides of his waist. His scales all about were jagged and dull, less fine than hers. He's older than her, more experienced. He's lived longer, seen things that she's never seen.

He remained calm for he was in front of his lover. "Don't be afraid with what I'm about to tell you," he said in a soft tone, trying to make himself as small as possible. There's fear in her eyes. She's young, he notes. Younger than him but not that much young. He's older than her by no more than ten or eleven years. "My name is Kylo and I'm here because you're my soulmate. I've swam hundreds of miles to find you." He went closer to her until there was nothing but her bag that was clung to her chest as the distance between them.

Rey's heart skipped a beat as she watched his dark brown eyes darken. Kylo...Kylo, the name didn't settle well with her at all. She backed herself to the wall of the ship. She knows damn well of that look - seen it on many mermen as they looked upon their mates before claiming them. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted. "I'm not your soulmate! I'm not your anything!"

Black eyes locked on to her, onto his prey. It was common for mermaids to be reluctant, almost ritual. He can feel her heart racing, her breathing becoming uneven. She's afraid, angry. Her eyes were flickering. She was attempting to look away but she can't, her body is refusing to do so. "It's okay," he whispered, moving his hand to her. "I feel it too."

She tries to swat his hand away but his hand is already on her cheek. "Get your hands off of me," she said through gritted teeth.

He doesn't. His hand on her felt right. "I know that you're terrified and confused but it's okay. I won't hurt you at all. I promise. Just -

"Just what?! Be with you?" she rolled her eyes and sneered. "I don't want to be with you." She shakes his hand off of her cheek. He places her hand on hers out of spite. "I swear to Water God if you don't get your hands off of me I'll hurt you." It isn't a threat, it's the truth. Fire was building inside of her. He's not listening and she's not interested.

His eyes lowered and focused onto her bag. There was nothing but scraps and items of the human world. She was poor, he put two and two together. She searching for items for survival. "I can take care of you," he pleads. A good percentage of mermen (not all) would force themselves until their soulmate agreed to bond but he's not going to be one of them. As much as his body was aching to, he doesn't care because he wants her to be with him willingly. "I promise I won't hurt you - that I won't do anything that you don't want." He moves his hand away from her then. He gives her a small smile.

"Then get away from me and never come back."

Kylo bit his lip. Stubborn thing. He doesn't understand why she doesn't try to understand. "What is your name?" he asks then, ignoring her comment.

"That's none of your business."

He bit his lip harder from screaming. Why did his lover have to be so stubborn and quick tempered? "I'm Kylo -

"I know you said that earlier and I'm not going to tell you," she stuck out her tongue then.

"I swam for weeks looking for you -

"Did I ask you to do so?"

"And I didn't ask my lover to be so spiteful either so I guess we're both unhappy," he spat out.

"Then choose another lover."

"You know that's not how it works."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He exhaled and sank his nails into his palms. "Just give chance, please."

Silence.

He took a deep breath. "Please just let me know your name."

Rey leaned her back closer to the ship and shook her head defiantly.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I'm going to stay here and not going to let you leave until you give me your name."

"Fine it's Kat."

He could see right through her lie - can feel it. His body wasn't responding well to the name and so he knows that it isn't. "That's not your name."

"How would you know? You don't know me?"

"Because I can feel you. We're connected. I mean it, I'm not leaving until you give out your true name."

Rey's eyebrows furrowed. She tried to push him but he was strong. She pushed him again but he didn't budge. Instead he placed his hands to the wall of the ship, creating a barrier. "Fine! My name is Liz! Julie! Abbie! Cameron! Taylor! Avery!" she spat out names out of spite and cheekiness.

Kylo snickered. "You have to try harder."

She reached for a loose piece of wood from the ship and quietly broke it off. He doesn't notice at all, he's too enwrapped in her. She sighed and swallowed hard. She leans in closer to him, graciously bats her eyelashes to cause a commotion within him. "Okay my name is "- she swung the beam and struck him. Right in the face. No mercy. No hesitation.

He backed out and screamed in pain.

She doesn't waste any time and immediately she flees away.

Kylo punched a hole in the ship then. His blood was boiling as a scar on his face was forming.

And so the courtship begins.

* * *

He decides to find her the next day. He does this so he's able to settle down and relax and eat while letting her cool down. Small as she may be, she did a number on him. The scar was stretched across his face and it stung like a stingray. He runs his fingers through his hair and wonders how he'll be able to woo the reluctant girl. He's not worried that he won't it's just that he's frustrated because he knows it's going to take a while.

There was no use for her to run away for he knows where she is. The bond he has with her is powerful, he can sense where she is at every second. The only thing is that he has to get her willingly first in order for them bond. Once they do, things will be much easier. Their bodies will be in sync and she'll want to be with him then.

Until then, he has to strategize. He has to charm her.

He's in an inn, working away with the items he had bought and the ones he had brought from home. He doesn't care how long it takes, he will make her his. This was the fun part, the sport of courtship.

When morning comes, Rey finds a small package in front of her home. (If you can call it a home. She lived in an abandoned builder's home). She's tempted to investigate it but first she looks around. There is no one. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Was this package for...her? Or maybe it was a trap from that merman she had encountered yesterday - but it looked harmless. It was a small package wrapped in white cloth and blue tulle. She dipped herself and picked the package up. It has some weight to it - this caught her interest.

Whenever she wasn't building things, she would search for scraps for extra money and materials for building. This was a part of her, to always be curious with things.

She decided to take it in with her inside. She proceeded with caution, unraveling the ribbon inch by inch. Slowly she unrolled the fabric - she paused and stared in awe at the items before her. For what was lying on the fabric were pastel colored shells, precious crystals, and intricate ornaments for her hair. One by one she picked each item and studied them, the shells and crystals were all individually scrubbed clean she could tell for they had a sheen that was not natural. She had never seen so much beautiful things before in her life.

Tempted as she may be, Rey knew she couldn't accept them.

These were courtship gifts.

If she accepted them, he will get the wrong idea and continue to pursue her.

Rey sighed and wrapped the items back to the way she had found it. She had to return to the gift. She gets ready first and then grabbed her bag. She placed the package into her bag and heads off to search for the merman. Much to her dismay, she's starting to sense him. Every time she was near close to him he would go further away. It would be one thing if she saw him in the flesh before he swam away but she didn't. She was chasing after someone she couldn't see. Every time she was getting close, he distanced himself.

He was either trying to make her keep the items or he was doing this as payback for yesterday. Or perhaps he was toying with her -

The very idea frustrated her and so by night time she decides to trade in the items for food and money.

"How much do you want to trade?" the trader asked. The trader was an elderly merman with long white flowing hair and a beard. His tail was deep maroon and he wore a neutral tunic.

"All of it," she says without a second thought.

"All of this? Are you sure miss?"

Rey nodded. "Yes. I don't have much use for them."

The trader gave her a cheeky look for a second before expecting the items. He held one of the hair ornaments up to get a better look. "Funny I swore I sold this yesterday to a merman."

Her cheeks suddenly went hot. "Must be a coincidence," she said casually. She shifted her weight slightly and focused on the waves bending above her.

"He didn't say why he was buying this but it was obvious that he's getting them as courtship gifts. She must be a special mermaid."

Rey shrugged.

"Child why are you giving away these items?" the trader asked then.

"I don't want to be pursued," she frowned. The idea scared her to death that someone could take over her and take her away.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing. It's a part of life. It's only natural. Not everyone gets to have someone in their lives."

"I just want the items gone."

That was the least of her problems. Because the next morning she found another package. She knew she should have just stormed off and have them traded but her curiosity got the best of her again. This time he had given her jeweled combs, a pearl necklace, and a book about castles all around the seven seas. She lets herself marvel at the items and look through the book page by page before searching for him. But just like yesterday, he refused to be found.

This cycle continued on for the next two weeks.

It became routine for her. She could care less except a part of her does. She doesn't understand why he keeps doing this - leaving items by her door and refusing her to find him. It became to a point she had enough money to last her months without working. Rey couldn't help but to wonder his status. She wondered if he was wealthy or just a fool wasting about for her affections. All the traders and merchants in her area began to recognize her and referred to her as the reluctant mermaid being pursued.

She decides to be smart this time. She stays up waiting for him. She catches him leaving another package in the middle of the night. "Why do keep doing this?" she asks. Her eyes wandered off to the scar slashed across his face. She made that scar - guilt bubbled within her. She pushes the feeling aside and crossed her arms defensively.

"You already know," he said without an expression. He placed the item on the sand and lifted himself to be at her level. His fins were following amongst the current, he's pleased. He's pleased to see her, to be in her presence.

Rey bit her lip. "If you want me, then why don't you want to see me when I look for you?"

"I'm here now aren't I?" he said in a condescending tone.

She rolled her eyes. "This doesn't count. You didn't want to be caught."

"Or do I?" he combatted. There is a smirk developing on his face as his eyes were darkening to pitch black. He wants her, she knows. He wants her so much it was darkening his soul. " I told you that I won't hurt you."

Rey flinched. She couldn't help but to find that stupid smirk of his endearing. "I want to be left alone," she stated again but her voice was uneven. His stare was overpowering, burning at her.

He nodded. "Alright," he said calmly, mockingly bowing to her. "Sleep well, my lover."

She waits for morning to come before looking for him to return the package. This time she's going to find him.

She goes through the market area, allowing her body to lead her.

From a distance she sees him buying food. He's in a relaxed state, handing the coins for kelp wraps and sea vegetables.

Rey feels like calling his name but she doesn't. Instead she swims to him, dodging and moving against the crowd of merpeople.

He senses her getting closer to him. He gave her a smirk and swims away. She huffed but she follows. He swims faster and so does she. He's making her chase him! The nerve of that merman! "You son of a - " she held her tongue. "I just want to give you your items back!" she shouted. They were in open area now, away from civilization.

"You have to catch me first," he yelled back, passing a school of colorful fish.

"I don't want to chase after you!" she screamed.

He laughs. "Then think of it as race then."

And a race it was.

They swam past the jellyfish - past the schools of tropical fish - past where the sunlight hits the waters - past uncharted territories.

He spots a cave in front of him and just like that, a wicked thought came to his mind. He swims inside the cave and so does she. What a foolish move for her to do for he pulls her by the waist and pulls her deeper into the empty cave.

It's dark, leaving her defenseless. She can't see - can't gather an idea like this. He feels her twisting about, her fists hitting and banging his chest for release. She screams, flails. "Your lover, he is clever," he whispers in the darkness. This was part of bonding - to describe each other to one another as they physically familiarize with another.

"I don't want to bond with you!" she flails her arms harder.

"You know fighting this is useless." _By instinct they were brought together, by programming they were embedded._ It pained him to stay away from her for the past weeks but he knew it was the only way for her to warm up to him.

He pulls her closer, grips her by her waist and searches for her mouth. She shakes her head but with each shake, it became slower until she stopped. His facial hair poked at her, tickled her almost. His mouth was scorching against her skin and yet soft. He kisses her all over haste until he finds her mouth. He locked his lips with hers and swallows every breath of hers. He can hear bubbles escaping from the small crevices between their lips. She tries to stay motionless to his advances but gradually her body gave in and kissed him back bit by bit. He senses her body becoming at ease - he lets go of one arm and stroked her cheek, calming her. Her lips parted open, allowing him to let his tongue roam as much as he pleased. He can tell that this was the first time she had let anyone touch her - the revelation causes his soul to darken. With his free hand he explores her, running along every curve. He finds her breasts and cups one of them. He massages her breast, kneading the developing heat to become pleasurable. He can feel her nipple harden from the touch of his calloused skin. He dipped his head and searches for her throat. He creates a suction trail on her flesh, helping him find his way in the dark. He finds her throat and sucks on it until a bruise was fully developed onto her skin. He parts from the section and onto another area of her throat and creates another bruise as his hand ran along her covered breasts. Her breasts are small and he's bigger than her that he's able to massage them with just one hand.

Moans escape from her. She tries to stay quiet but he's becoming rougher with her, teasing her. She's so sensitive, withering beneath his touch. "Your lover, he is cunning," he murmured as sucked onto the sensitive part of her shoulders. Slender fingers latch on to his hair. Kylo let out a growl from the small sign of affection. He buries himself in between her breasts, letting the scales on his cheeks scratch onto her.

"Your lover...she is curious," her voice was faint, flushed and timid.

He embraces her and kisses her breasts tenderly. "My lover she is shy and timid," he murmured. He can feel her shake her head to the statement. A smile crept along his face. He moves to lick her cheeks - they are flaming hot. "My lover, she is guarded. She is strong." He placed his head against the curve of her shoulder. "My lover is stubborn. My lover, she is fire amongst the serenity. My lover, she is mine."

 _And by fondness, they bonded._

Fingers stroked through his hair, in soft waves. He breathes heavily onto her - she rests her cheek on the top of his head. "Your lover, she is loyal."

"What is your name?" he asks, almost pleads.

"Rey. My name is Rey." She strokes her jaw.

He blinked and smiled but she could not see. "I've been asking around for your name but no one is willing to tell me."

Rey let out a tiny laugh. "That's because no one knows my name."

"No one?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No," she whispered so sweetly it melted onto his skin. She rather be a no one than to ever get hurt like that again. "I make it that way - the only people that know my name are the ones that left me."

"Who left you?" there's possessiveness in him. But she was growing fond of it.

"My parents," she says quietly. "Years ago. I was only a child."

And that was why she was adamant with giving her name to him. For the only people that knew were the ones that abandoned her. "I'm sorry." He comforts her strokes her long flowing hair. He kisses her forehead and then her mouth once more. This time he paces himself. This time he is slow. "My lover, she is my light. My sun. My lover, I am forever yours."

"My lover, he is strong," she says through an open kiss. She breathes into him, bubbles escaping as they bonded. Their bodies were becoming in sync, becoming comfortable and fond of another. "My lover, I am yours."

"Mine?" he asks for confirmation.

"Yes," she doesn't hesitate.

"I want to complete our bonding - can we?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes," she squeezes her hand.

"I be more than gentle," he kisses her cheek. "Would you want it to be done here or in the light?"

"Here," she says without a second thought. She was still shy and wasn't ready to be consumed by his gaze.

He parts his hand from her and she hears him rummaging through his bag. Rey leaned her body close to the walls of the cave. She's nervous, she knows little to the process since she was shielded from it. In the area she lived, mermaids were repressed and only taught portions of health and mating customs. Rey did whatever possible to keep herself informed but she hadn't gone to this far.

She feels him wrapping something around her waist - she begins to panic.

"Don't be afraid," he murmurs warmly into her ear.

"What's this for?" she asks. She tries to squint and see but it's pitch black.

"These are just fabrics. And I tie the fabric to bring us together. This is just for ritual purposes to symbolize that we will always be linked. It won't hurt you - I won't hurt you. Just trust me."

Rey exhaled and became silent. She feels him tie the fabric to their waists, ties it in a tight knot.

"Try moving," he whispers the words to her mouth.

She does so. She can barely move. She's tied to him.

"Good." He uses his strength to move them around the cave.

Dancing. They were dancing. That's what it was. They were dancing.

"Have you ever danced before?" he asks.

"No."

"There's so much I have to teach you," he chuckles.

"Kylo," she mouths slowly. The name leaves a bitter taste on her tongue.

"Yes?" he interlocked their hands together while his other hand was on her waist.

"Kylo," she repeated.

"Yes?" he asked again, not comprehending.

The name still didn't settle well with her. She didn't understand. Whenever he said her name, he was pleased while she was left numb. "Is that really your name?" she asks then, remembering their first encounter when he asked for her name. She remembered spewing out names, all didn't settle well with him.

He didn't respond.

Rey's heart beat started to race.

He senses distress within her and presses a kiss on her temple. "I think the name you seek is my given name."

"Your birth name?"

"Yes," his tone changed. "The name given to me is Ben."

"Ben," she repeated. The name settled within her smoothly. Ben. His name was Ben. He stopped dancing and grasped her hand. "Why do you dislike your name?" she asks. She can feel that he was in pain. She searches for his face and traced the scar she had given to him.

"I'm from the second kingdom." Sector Two.

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Why would" - she froze. "You're him," she breathed. He was the prince who left his kingdom years ago to live in the human world. "You're the merman who strayed."

He nodded slowly. His mouth was still closed, bubbles slowly escaped his mouth and into the water. "Yes, I am," he finally answered with no remorse in his tone.

* * *

"You enjoy being a man." They were out of the cave and were in her home. "You...enjoy...being a...man," she repeated again, attempting to digest the crucial information about her lover.

"And you enjoy being a mermaid," he responded calmly. His fingers lightly pressed along the gills on her neck, comforting her.

"This union will not work," her voice was firm. Strict. If she had known she would have swam away for good.

His face remained unchanged.

She knew now that this was the reason she was uneasy about him. "I love the ocean - the ocean is my home - I can't -"

She stopped herself and discovered they were still embracing each other as if they were still tied to each other. Their fins were wrapping around one another.

They were permanently bonded.

* * *

 **A/n: go to my tumblr: hernamewasalicewriter for the aesthetics pics**


	2. An Agreement

Light wakes her, hitting her lashes in beams. Groggily she pulled herself from her sleep and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. Everything...everything was different. White, all around - water - there's no water. Rey immediately sat up in and scanned her surroundings frantically. There's no water, just air - she sees him then, Kylo and just like that her heart began to slow down. She looked down and found herself in a tub of water and bubbles. He was by the tub, his arms resting on the edges of it.

Rey blinked several times. She stared at her tail and then at him, attempting to register what had happened. She was soaked while he was completely dry, his flowing hair was in damp static waves. "What happened?" she asked.

He leaned and kissed her lips. His lips felt dry on her skin but she knew it was because they weren't in the water anymore. "You went into shock," he responded calmly. He dipped his hand into the water and grabbed a small bucket to soak her hair once more.

"Are we here? In the human world?" she asks. It was a silly question but she wanted to ask for clarification.

Kylo nodded and poured more water on her head. The water was luke warm - Rey had never felt this sensation before between cool air and warm water. It was interesting. Nice. "After a few minutes of walking you were in pain and you went into shock."

She raised her eyebrow. "Walking?"

He nodded as he began to scrub her body with a sponge. Rey examined her body. Her body was clean, she felt that he had been scrubbing her skin raw. "It's quite common for first timers to have memory loss from it. You will regain your memory soon enough. What do you remember?"

Rey stared at him blankly. "The last thing I remember is when I found out that you are Prince Ben."

Kylo frowned. "That was two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?"

"Yes. We recently had a wedding ceremony in my home sector."

She frowned as well, matching the sad look on his face. "I wish I could remember that. Was it a nice ceremony?"

Kylo nodded. "It was quite nice."

"Was I pleased?"

"You're never pleased," his tone is dry. There was no expression on his face.

She saw right through his sarcasm and scrunched up her nose.

He smirked at her and patted her head. His had was large but she liked the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Were you happy?"

"Of course I was. Happiest day of my life."

"Then how come you're not smiling when you say it?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "My lover, she is high maintenance," he teasers her again.

Her eyebrows furrowed but she lets that jab slide. "We are...at your human home?" she gathered.

"Yes. You are in the bathtub in my bathroom," he said slowly, allowing the words to register. He rested his cheek on the edge of the white tub and shut his eyes.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"A couple hours. I had some time to shower earlier," he then pointed at the 'shower' that was right next to the tub.

Rey stared at the 'shower' in fascination. The shower was a clear glass rectangle with holes on the floor and a strange thing hanging on the wall. Strange. She turned her head back at him, the sleeping mer...man. He was shirtless, she studied every curve and every muscle in his arms. She notices a silver ring on his finger. She examined her fingers but found nothing.

"Your ring is on top of the dresser in our room," he says, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Look at me when you speak to me," she said. A crooked smile developed on his face. His eyes slowly opened as his hair covered his eyes. She leaned closer to him and parted his hair from his face. He stole a kiss then. Her face went red. Kylo chuckled and smirked. "Do you always take things?" she asked through a scowl.

"Yes. I take whatever I want, whoever I want." He stood up then, revealing what was below his torso; legs. He was covered from the waist down in dark pants. Rey tilted her head at the sight. She had never seen legs before, she was one in many that did not venture to the surface. "I'll let you finish bathing," he says, leaving the door open. "Let me know when you are ready so I can get you out."

Rey nodded.

The second he left, she sunk her head into the water.

How did she ever agree to this?

* * *

 _"How can we be together?" she asked. She swam in small circles then, trying to ease her nerves._

 _"We'll live in the human world and visit the sea periodically. I live in a house by the sea," he responded simply._

 _"I thought you don't visit the sea often."_

 _"I visit once every few months but for you we'll visit once a week."_

 _That settles in better with her but not completely. She still was hesitant about the arrangement. "What is up there that makes you stay?"_

 _"My life is there. I have friends and a job -_

 _"What do you work as?"_

 _"I work as a lawyer."_

 _Rey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You can work as a lawyer here - wait aren't you next in line for your sector?"_

 _He nodded. "But my parents are both alive and well. It'll be years before I carry on their legacy."_

 _"The human world sounds like a mess," Rey took deep breathes, bubbles forming out._

 _"Yes, but it's more of a life than here." He cups the side of her face and held her gently. "But it'll be a better place if you were here."_

 _She frowned but she sees him, sees the longing in his body language. "What if I don't like the human world?"_

 _"Then we'll live here," he said. There's confidence in his tone but it's not in her favor. "Besides once we have a child, it'll give you enough time to be acquainted with the surface." They had bonded. Once they have a formal union ceremony, they would live in the human world to conceive and raise the child there for four years until the child's body was fully developed for water._

 _She nodded but she accepted this. Regardless of her feelings, she will have to live in the surface for the next four years. This was a part of life. Unavoidable. "What if I'm not fond of the world after those years?" she countered._

 _"Then we live here," he responded simply. He looks unthreatened. Confident merman, she thought. "And that will be our deal. If you are not fond of the human world by four years we'll live here with our child."_

 _"And we'll visit the surface once a week, if you would like," she whispered lowly, her cheeks becoming red. A comprise, to please the both of them. As much as she loved home, she wanted to please her lover._

 _He smiled and kissed her. "Be with me," he presses his lips to her skin._

 _"I don't think I have a choice," she teases, pressing a content kiss on his jaw._

 _"Marry me and be with me forever."_

 _The words run across her belly like sunlight. "Will you always be with me?"_

 _He lets out a laugh. "I don't think I have a choice. And I don't want to either."_

* * *

When she calls for him, her voice is soft for she was timid. She had took off her chest bindings in order to clean herself completely but now felt self conscious about it. She moved her long hair to the front as a form of covering.

He comes in, walking.

Rey watched with huge eyes as he did so, it looked so graceful. It looked like dancing almost.

But to her surprise, he doesn't pick up her up. His hand held a jeweled comb. He stood behind her and went on his knees and brought her hair from the front to the back. Rey immediately hugged her chest. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to comb your hair," he said simply. His eyes lowered at the sight before him but he doesn't address it.

She wants to say no but she lets him. She still felt bad for all the times she had sold away the gifts he had got her during their courtship. She leaned her head back and became still. Her hair was long, it hit the floor. She feels him rubbing her hair against something first - a piece of fabric of some sort. His fingers ran through her hair as he combed it. He was very soft, gentle.

It felt relaxing for he kissed his neck every time he reached the bottom of a lock and went to start on the next.

Rey had feared this moment ever since she was young. She had feared the moment of intimacy between another. Grooming was a sign of affection, grooming was a form of bond.

He combs her hair until it was silky between his fingertips.

He picks her up and wraps her in a nubby yellow towel. He's so huge, she seems to always forget this because right now she's stunned on how he's able to carry her as if she weighed nothing. The towel was long but it wasn't long enough to cover her tail completely for her fins were flopping about, leaving a trail of water on the floor. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. For some reason she was being shy.

"I don't mind," he assured her. He carried her, giving her a tour of his home. It was small, quaint. The colors all about from the white walls and pastel colored frames, paintings, and items, reminded her of the sea. That settled well with her from the sight of the shells and vases of different layers of sand and stone. He took her to his room - their room.

"I got you things already," he took her inside his closet. It was a big closet, a walk in one for that matter. It was much more than a room than anything else One side had his clothes and the other were hers. Well they weren't technically hers, he had bought them for her along other essentials. Rey's jaw dropped slightly. There was so much clothes and so much color - from thin whispery fabrics to thick materials.

"The nesting period hit you hard huh?" she teased, flashing him a smile. It was common for mermen to go through a nesting period before going after their mate. Nesting period meant buying essentials for their mate.

"Very. I haven't met you then but I knew then you were a handful."

He laid her on the bed first and then himself, right next to her. The bed was soft, had an almost sponge like texture. Kylo rested on his side and slowly unwrapped her. Rey covered herself up again as he dried her with the towel. She's surprised on how gentle he is. The darkness in his eyes did not match the gentleness in him. "Kylo -

She stopped herself and watched as her tail turned into legs.

Just like that all her shimmery golden scales were gone and she was left with bare skin.

A part of her died on the inside from the sight.

He brought her closer to him. "This isn't permanent," he reminded her, trying to get back some light into her. "When your body hits water, your tail when come back just like when you were in the tub."

She met his gaze in confusion. "But you were touching the water earlier - how come your tail didn't come back?"

"Because I'm wearing my ring," he showed her his hand once more. He breaks the moment to retrieve her ring. He held her ring out to her - it was thin silver band with a creamy white pearl. "When you wear this, it maintains your human form when being in contact with water. If you want your mermaid form, you take it off but in the human world, wear this at all times. As you know, it is dangerous if you are caught." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

Rey tried to get up but he didn't let her.

"Let your body relax for now," he instructed. "We'll work on your walking in time. Just lay down with me." He fingers ran through her long hair. She sighed but obeyed. Rey stared at her body - it was so bare, so dull without her scales. She felt exposed too. She was naked from torso to below. The skin below was so sensitive - Rey didn't like this one bit. "Do you like me in my form or in this?"

"Either way but I like being in human form because I get to be close to you."

"Close?" she raised her eyebrow.

Kylo let out a chuckle. "I'll explain later. You already have enough of a day as it is - wait how much do you know about mating?"

"Well you already know very little since I come from a restricted sector while you're from a liberal one. I know that the couple goes to the surface to mate and raise their child on land for the first four years." Merchildren had to be raised on land until they were four, that was when their Instinctively she reached for her neck but her gills were gone. Her fingers - her fingers looked so thin, free from the webbing in between. She brought the palms of her hands to her face, there were traces of scales there but it looked like golden glitter. Golden glitter on her shoulders and on the top of her feet. But alas the golden scales on her cheeks were gone and she was left with freckles.

"That's very little," he commented, taking a deep breath. His home sector was very liberal. The sector had a variety of classes for the public, classes about human and merpeople reproduction, philosophy, science, and beyond. In his sector, the merpeople were allowed to visit the surface a few times a year to watch the fireworks and see the sun rising and setting. Once a year, they were allowed to walk amongst the pure humans and dance along the shore. Rey, he knew damn well had none of that. Never once in her life did she swam to the surface to even see a sunset. That was the way of her sector. Kylo knew well that he must respect different ruling methods but he did not condone it one bit. It's not good to keep merpeople in the dark about the word around them. Because of this, because of the restriction, she went into shock from walking for the first time since her youth.

"I know."

"I have so much to teach you but I work long hours," he pulled her closer and stroked her back.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to be around me every single second. Hell I don't even want that."

He smirked. "But I have many informative books you can read to help you adjust."

"What do you work as again?" she asked then.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Figures since you like fighting a lot," she teased. She nestled her head in between his bare chest and sighed.

"And once you're adjusted, you'll go to school."

Rey lifted her head. "School?"

Kylo laughed. "Certainly they must have schools where you are from."

"Of course! Well even though I never went beyond primary school..." Rey was starting to lose focus. She shook her head and got herself back on track. "But a human school?" her eyebrows furrowed.

He nodded. "Community college," he corrected her. "I don't expect you to get high grades, just passing ones. I don't expect you to know what you want to do just yet since you are literally fresh out of water but in a few years you will know."

"You have my whole life planned out don't you?" she asked with attitude.

"Yes," his tone was dry.

"I may not show it but I am quite fond of you," she said then, wrapping her arms around him. "Sort of," she grins again as a sign that she was only teasing. She feels something poking at her, something hard. She ignored it but she feels it twitching, hitting at her once more in pumping motions. Rey became startled and immediately sat up. "What was that?" she asked.

Kylo tilted his head at her. His eyes seemed darker, blanker almost "What was what?"

"There was something hitting me earlier."

"Really?" he asked, suppressing a smirk. "I didn't see anything. Where was it hitting you?" he feigned innocence. It wouldn't make a difference if he didn't, she was so oblivious. His arousal had been hitting at her since he lifted her out from the bathtub.

"I felt it hitting me below my torso - I think it was coming from you."

He used all his will not show any emotion that was stirring inside of him. He decides to toy with her. He looked down at his crotch for a long time and then at her. "I suppose it is. Would you want to see it?"

* * *

 **a/n: I sense a future smut chap in your future.**


	3. Tease

"Rey, would you want to see it?"

She nodded then. She adjusted herself, slowly crossing her legs. Her legs don't hurt as much right now - they were still in pain but not as much. It was muscle memory for her to cross her legs, she used to do that a lot when she was a toddler living on land. She always did this whenever she was curious and ready to find out what it was.

Kylo laid himself flat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning closer.

"I want you to take off the rest of my clothes."

She raised her eyebrow. "You have two functioning arms. Why can't you do it yourself?"

He laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

Why was he laughing at her? She crossed her arms and held her temper. "Fun in what?"

He moved his hand down and gently massaged his erection. "Why don't you come here and see for yourself?" he baits her, piquing her curiosity. He massaged his dick, making sure he was fully aroused for her.

"Fine! You lazy merman!" she huffed. Aggressively, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the layers off out of spite.

Kylo laughed.

"Why are do you keep laughing?"

He laughed harder. He couldn't help but to find her endearing. He stopped laughing when he realized she was quiet. He relaxed himself and became serious once more. "Rey, this is my penis," he said in a formative manner. He then explained in detail about anatomy and reproducing. Once he finished, he stared at her. She looked at him dumbfounded, in disbelief.

"Why does it keep moving?" she asked, trying to retain the information. Her fingers stroked the top of his tip and trailed down to his shaft. He moaned underneath his breath, his cock twitched once more. Her fingers were cold and it created a contrasting sensation against the building heat. Rey immediately pulled her hands away in fear.

"My body is just letting you know that I want to have sex with you," his tone was even.

"Is your body always like that? Wanting to have sex with me?"

Kylo chuckled. "I suppose it is." He grabbed her hand and placed it back on to his tip. "Touch me again. You created so much build up in my body. Relieve me."

"So...touching you will make the twitching go away?" She was gentle, more gentle than the first time. She rubbed a finger against the hole on his tip. She can hear him hissing. She looked up but he kept nodding for her to continue. She does so and stroked the hole in a slow circular motion. A translucent fluid was slowly coming out of his tip. It was warm. Thick. Rey sensed that he was tensing up, shuffling in the bed.

"Not entirely but it helps," he finally answered but his voice was low. He sounded like he was in pain.

"What will make the twitching go away completely?"

"Lot's of things but mainly if I get to go inside of you."

She blinked but nodded then. She was determined to have this thing stop moving. It was hurting her husband. She went on top of him and tried to position herself. She stopped and hid her face into his chest. "I don't know where it goes," she mumbled. She couldn't help but to be embarrassed. She was told growing up that this was instinct, that she would know when the time would come.

"It's alright.." Kylo chuckled softly and kissed the side of her head. "Right here," he said, nuzzling her neck. He dipped his hands in between her legs and started to finger her.

Rey squirmed from the surprise. One finger was running all about in between her folds, lapping in circles. She squirmed again. He was making her skin feel irritated - but then he fingers her with two. She liked that. It felt better with two fingers than with one she can feel herself getting wet. He spread the liquids about as he fingered her all about there.

"Here," he repeated himself, dipping his finger inside of her.

Rey winced from the pressure. That didn't feel as good.

She lifted herself and stared at his cock. " _Here_?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. He bucked his hips up, trying to put himself inside himself but she moved up and away.

"You can't be serious," she said. "I'm so small here - how am I supposed to put you inside?"

Kylo bit his lip and suppressed a moan. "It'll be like my fingers just it'll be wider. Did it feel bad when I was fingering you?" He wanted to tell her that he will force them to fit but he didn't know how to say it without scarring the shit of her.

Blood pumped to her cheeks. "No," she responded. She positioned herself once more, allowing her cunt to touch the tip.

He lets out a moan again.

Rey couldn't help but to blush. He looked really attractive when he did. She wanted to have all her attention on his face but she was too distracted by what he was doing and so she kept her head down. She watched as his hand moved his cock so his tip was rubbing against her folds. It felt nice. She watched as their parts began more of that clear liquid. It was making them slick, making it easier for him to guide himself. He kept pressing himself inside her folds, pressing himself closer. She frowned again...was that thing getting bigger? She locked her focus on it. It was twitching, becoming more swollen and a deeper shade of red. Rey moved herself back but he followed her. She tried get off of him but he was holding her, holding her tight.

"Do you think I can go inside?" his eyes were dark.

"Inside?

He nodded, his eyes half lidded. "This feels great but it'll be even better if I was inside." They were just touching - he was so close to entering himself but he doesn't want to startle her. Even though he was being pleasured with this, he wasn't pleasured completely. This was just a tease, just a little sample. He wanted everything, wanted all of her.

"You just got bigger! I don't think we'll fit," she insisted.

"We'll fit," he insisted. He tried to keep his voice even but it was hoarse.

Rey sighed. "Are you out of your mind? Didn't you just hear what I just said?"

"We're going to have a child in the future," he reminded her.

Rey winced from the reminder.

And just like that, he's reminded of their size difference. He was bigger than her, a tower almost. She was barely a hundred pounds while he was twice her weight. Her first time was going to hurt and he doesn't want that right now. He rolled her on her side and held her. "It's alright. We'll wait. I just want you to feel safe with me."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he chuckled and kissed her.

"You're still hard."

"Does it bother you?"

"No - does it bother you?"

"No," he swallowed hard. His erection was becoming painful and stiff. He reminded himself then that once she fell asleep he'll relieve his erection.

"Can you cover it?" her face was flushed. Kylo nodded and covered himself. "Kylo."

"Yes?"

"Do I...do I still please you?"

"Yes," he says without a second thought. "Don't feel bad," he stroked her cheek. He gives her a small smile. "We have the rest of our lives together. Don't feel pressured."

She smiled and hugged him. The thing was twitching but it didn't intimidate her as much. "Kylo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll satisfy you like the pure females you've been with?"

"That's a silly thing to ask."

"Just answer me," she shot him a stern look.

"Of course," he answered quickly. He knows when to stop messing with her. "But more. More than any pure female. Beyond."

"More? How can I satisfy a human lover like you?"

"You're my wife, Rey. We're going to spend the rest of our days together -

"By programming. The pure females you were with them by choice." She knew she shouldn't be upset but she was. There was something about him being with someone by choice. She couldn't help but to feel guilty that he was with her by their programming.

"You're my soulmate," he interlocked her hand with his. "I trust you more than anyone. With the pure human I was with, she wasn't the one. I couldn't even trust her enough to tell her who I really am."

"Well I only know because I'm exactly like you," she countered.

"Rey, don't be smart with me. You know exactly what I mean."

Rey opened her mouth but she stopped herself. She felt him kissing her jaw, slowly making his way to her mouth.

"Other females, they were just distractions before I found you. And you know that. I'm twenty eight. You're eighteen. Waiting for you to become of age made me feel lonely. But now you're here. I love you a lot. You're the only one I can be myself when I'm with you."

"So everyone else gets a nice version of you and I'm stuck with your horrible true side? I thought you were trying to cheer me up," she scrunched up her nose at him. She gave him a kiss on a cheek, giving him another sign that she was only teasing.

Kylo kissed her back with ferocity. "You're handful and hardheaded. You always try to pick fights with me. I can barely manage getting along with you but you're mine and I don't want it any other way."

Rey grinned from cheek to cheek.

He kissed that grin.

"I don't _always_ pick fights with you."

Kylo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rey." He pointed at the scar on his face.

She kissed his scar then, every inch of it. "Let me make it up to you then."

"How can you possibly make it up to me?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'll let you play with them if you want."


	4. First Outing

Large hands engulf her, pulling her closer to the merman that pursued her relentlessly. She lets him. She lets the large man rest his head in between her bare breasts. He lays on his cheek, hair spilling everywhere. Fingers brush against her nipple, touches her up softly, lazily. She brushes his hair away, brushes into neatness before lifting a lock to bring his attention to her face opposed to her breasts.

He lifts his head. "Yes?"

She follows the outline of his scar then, follows them by her finger tips. He tilts his head down for her and brings himself closer, allowing her to explore him, familiarize herself with him. Fingers trace down to bone and then follows another trail of scars and tissue. He winces and she stops. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"I'm more than alright," he assures and lays his head right back in between her breasts. Soft touches from her, he can barely fathom that. He flicks his tongue out and glazes her nipple, her soft nipple, her soft nipple that was becoming hard and aroused. He brings her nipple to his mouth and began to lazily suck on her as she traced his scars once more.

"Do they hurt? Your scars?"

"No, your touches hurt. Pushes me like a gust of wind."

Rey raised her eyebrow and frowned. "Does it really hurt when I touch you?"

His eyes flickered up at her as he still sucked on her nipple. "No it hurts when you stop."

Her eyes widened as a blush developed. "How did you get your scars?" she asks. She knows she's supposed to reciprocate but she doesn't know how yet.

"Which ones?" he asks. He had scars all scattered about from his stomach to his back.

"All of them."

"There's so many stories on my skin. I can't answer all of them in one night."

"How about two a night?"

"One per night."

"Well this, I got from a ruthless scavenger mermaid," he points at the one that was etched on his face.

She glared. "That shouldn't count."

"Fine. You have another scar to ask about."

She pushes him off gently and has them sitting up, facing one another. She stared, eyeing all the choices. She settles on the one that appeared to be carved into his left wrist. It seemed faded, old but permanent. "This," she points out.

He freezes but then he returns to her. "I gave this to myself."

Rey frowned. "When?"

"When I was seventeen. I didn't feel like I belong in the sea."

"What was your life like before? Before you left."

"I was learning. I was learning about everything - about how to be a good ruler and about the world. I was being educated and trained by Master Skywalker, my uncle. But I was more of a scholar than a fighter."

"That explains why you are so -" she ends herself.

"So what?"

"Inquisitive. In tune with your surroundings."

Kylo gave her a lopsided smile. "As my father puts it, I learned too much about the human world that I became enamored it."

"Well, he's not wrong."

"I know but still it hurts to hear."

"What made you leave the sea?" Who made you leave she wanted to say.

"Contrary to all the myths about me, I didn't leave the sea for a pure female. I left because of our kind."

Rey blinked. "What?"

"Our kind are more creature than human."

"But we're not more than the other, we are half. We are both. We are one."

Kylo nodded. "I left when I found out what my final exam was."

"And that was?"

"To sink a ship." To drown humans. To kill them.

Rey's heart skipped a beat. It was common practice by the merpeople, had been ceremonial for centuries until a decade ago when it became banned. It startled Rey how this was not long ago but recent. She didn't know what was more brutal, the tactics of mermen or mermaids. Mermen would swim underneath the ships and break it apart, leave crevices, wrap rope and drag the ship down into the water. Mermaids would use their voices and song to hypnotize the humans to steer directly into their deaths.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill innocent pure humans."

"I understand why you left."

Kylo lifted his head and stared at her. "Do you think I'm a traitor?"

"No," she meant it with all her heart.

"Do I think of me as a coward?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I'm not the merman you always wanted."

She reaches for him and runs her fingers through his hair. "I may not show it often but I am fond of you."

* * *

Kylo wakes up to sound of crumpling fabric. He finds her trying on clothes, attempting to decipher how to put the pieces together. "Morning," she says, buttoning up a cream cotton dress with thick straps. It was a long dress, mid length with copper golden buttons trailing the back. The dress was slightly loose and so she wrapped a white sash around her waist to tighten it.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

Rey crossed her arms. "You're supposed to say I look beautiful. And yes, I did. A few hours, I think."

He laughs and ignores her statement and instead, he examines her. He stares at her in great detail, making sure she had the clothes on correctly. He takes a step into the closet and slid his fingers underneath her straps. "Are you wearing a bra?" he asks.

She nodded. "It's much more comfortable than wearing bandages."

He waits until he feels it before he pulls away. He went on his knees then and pokes his head underneath her dress. He expects her to be upset or at least a little startled but she wasn't. She already knew he was doing this for practical reasons and not sexual on-

She feels his tongue lick her. He presses his tongue flat in between her folds and then swirls his tongue around. She kicks him out off her dress. "What are you doing?" she screamed. He keeps going, leaning his head closer to her sex. He gripped on to her legs tighter as he tried to gather all her sweetness from dripping on the floor. He pressed his mouth together and sucks at her bud hard before moving away.

He gets out from under her skirt and smiles at her cheekily. "This is why you wear underwear. So no pervert can do that to you." He wipes his face first and then reaches for the drawer that he stored the underwear. He puts on a silk pair on her and smoothed down her dress.

"You're a pervert," she glared.

Kylo smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes but I'm yours. Only yours."

* * *

She watches him get dress. He puts on dark trousers and a dark plaid shirt. Rey watched intently, trying to figure out the whole mechanics of clothing. Of course she knew of dresses and tunics and breast coverings but the clothes for the lower half was a completely mystery. She was amazed how pants worked, zipper and button and loop to loop.

After they get dressed, they brushed their teeth together. In the sea they brushed their teeth too but the substance the human world has is better, her teeth feels cleaner and less of plaque. It was amazing - Rey was quite afraid of trying it but he assured her it was fine. The slimy substance when she brushed turned into a watery foamy texture. It was interesting. Funny. Especially how hard Kylo brushed his teeth. He brushed vigorously and so she imitated that. She even spat out loudly too.

Floss she recognizes too from home, it's pretty close.

"Human world is kind of trippy," she stated. "So similar and yet off."

He laughs again. "You'll get used to it." He scoops her up then, holds her close to his chest and carried off to the kitchen. He knows that walking doesn't hurt as much for her but he doesn't want to let go just yet. He was about to show her the human food in this contraption called a 'fridge' when the door knocked. "Who could it be at this hour?" she asked.

Kylo shrugged and placed her on top of the counter. The banging on the door became louder. His heart skipped a beat but he keeps a relaxed façade. "Stay here, I'll check the door."

Rey thumbed her ring nervously, making sure it was still on.

The knocking became louder and louder. The house was shaking.

"Open the goddamn door Ren!" a voice from the outside screamed.

"I'm coming!" Kylo hollered, unaffected the second he heard the voice.

Familiar, this person must be familiar to Kylo, Rey gathered. Rey wanted to hop down and see but she wasn't sure if her legs were in pain still. She can't see him anymore but his voice is clear, his voice is carried through the walls. And so she stays on the counter, listening intently.

* * *

"There you are!" the voice said in annoyance.

"Morning to you too. How can I help you at this bad hour?" Kylo responded dryly.

"It's ten in the morning, people should be up anyways," the voice sneered. "Where have you've been for the past month and a half? I've been calling you and texting you! I know you had to find your own damn way and all and blah, but man I'm in knees deep in the lawsuit and it's kind of hard to defend myself when my lawyer went missing!" the voice was angry.

Rey realized then that it was a male voice that was just shrill and low. She assumed it was a female's voice.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy. I did tell you before I left -

"NO. You didn't," the voice corrected. "Last time I saw you, you were sulking after breaking up with your girlfriend. And you said you were going to need some time alone and find the love of your life and will be back with her -

"So you were listening. So what you just wanted me to repeat it to you?"

"Where did you go?"

"That's what I exactly did," Kylo remained calm. "I went back to my home town. I didn't get your calls because they're not good reception there - but anyways I went to home and I got married."

There was a silence. Rey's skin tightened. Something must be wrong. She hopped down and went to them. Her legs felt a bit wobbly but the pain was manageable. Unnoticeable almost.

The silence ended with snorting. The outside male voice was laughing, cackling. He sounded like a bird. "Okay stop playing games. Seriously what happened? I know you were upset with your breakup and I understood you needed space but man you have to come up with a better excuse why you didn't pick up your damn phone. Do you know how hard it was for me to reschedule the court case? It looks really bad to the judge that my lawyer disappeared for the last month and a half."

"I got married," Kylo responded again.

The voice scoffed. "Quit joking around -

Rey appeared then and shyly hid behind her husband. She wrapped her fingers around her husband's bicep as she stared at the voice. It was a pure human, she could tell by the scent. The pure human was tall but he wasn't as tall as her husband and he was white and scrawny with fiery red hair. He long sharp features set in a miserable frown but he had nice eyes though. His eyes are greyish blue. He was wear a long sleeved shirt and slacks.

The pure human noticed her and examined her too. He looked at her in confusion while she stared at him blankly. She had never been this close to a pure human before or seen one since she was a toddler.

"Rey," Kylo turned and put his arm around her. "This is Hux. He's my client and long time friend. Hux, this is Rey. She's my wife."

Rey hid her face then. She felt suddenly embarrassed, intimidated by the angry grumpy looking pure human.

"You got to be kidding!" Hux exclaimed. "This must be a joke. She's a kid - she must be your cousin or something."

Kylo shook his head and sighed. "Hux, this isn't a joke. This is my wife," his tone became stern and relaxed. He stroked Rey's hair, keeping her face buried as he shot a death glare at Hux. He mouthed to Hux: Listen you better not make her fucking cry. I'll fucking kill you.

"Wait what? You just got out of a five year relationship with Mayra three months ago - and now you're married? No this doesn't sound like you - this doesn't sound real at all -

Hux became quiet as Kylo stroked the girl's hair. Kylo stroked her lovingly, coaxing her to look at Hux. She manages. Rey was staring at him with wide brown eyes as she was holding Kylo's hand tightly. Kylo squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. Hux blinked several times, trying to register what he had saw. "Okay I can believe this is your girlfriend but not your wife." Kylo lifted Rey's hand to Hux. Hux bent down and examined the ring. Hux shook his head. "There's no way you two are married because that's a shitty ass ring." It was just a silver band and a pearl. It was no diamond. The ring looked to be at most three hundred dollars.

"Fuck off," Kylo and Rey both said in unison.

Rey chuckled from being in sync and kissed her husband's cheek.

"That's my grandmother's ring, an heirloom. It's worth more than a diamond," Kylo emphasized.

"I still don't buy it," Hux crossed his arms. "I know you would at least have a small wedding with me as your best man and not a quick one - wait did you knock her up or something? That would make some sense if you did."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant but we're planning to have a child in a future," she chimed in.

"Give us one moment," Hux said, painting a smile. Rey saw through it and watched as Hux grabbed Kylo by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Hux slapped Kylo on the shoulder. "This is too fast and she's a kid - wait how old is she?"

"She's eighteen -

"What the fuck are you doing getting married to eighteen year olds? Kylo -

"You guys know I can hear you guys?" Rey hollered.

Hux went red and lowered his voice then. "You have to be shitting me. Kylo, you can't be serious - this can't be real."

"Do I ever joke around?"

"Well - no."

"So I'm serious. I know the situation is hard for you to wrap your head around, but she's my wife."

Hux opened his mouth but sighed. He rubbed his neck, trying to settle his nerves. "Okay Kylo...how did you meet your...wife?" he asked slowly, trying to be accepting as possible.

"I met her when I came back to visit my parents. I met her in town and things happened. Long story short, she's the one. I didn't want to waste anytime and so we got married."

"You know you could have waited at least a year. You barely know her Kylo. This isn't -

"Like me? You know me. Whenever I feel strongly about something I go along with it. Nothing can change my mind whenever I get an idea."

"No kidding," Hux mumbled. He stood there like a deer in headlights as Kylo brought Rey in the kitchen with them.

Rey clutched on to Kylo's hand and stared at Hux inquisitively. "So what's the case about? If you guys mind me asking," she said. She watches as Kylo pour water into a pan.

"It's kind of confidential, dear," Kylo says as he turned the stove on.

Rey became transfixed by the small flame. So this was how fire looked. She immediately changed her focus onto the fiery red hair man. She sat down on a chair but it wasn't smooth. She sat down as if her limbs and joints were sticking together.

Hux raised his eyebrow but sat down as well. "No, it's okay I don't mind talking about it," he says, suddenly his blood was boiling with the reminder of it. His temper ignited just like the flame and boiled at him until he was steaming. "One of my patients months ago made some advances on me," he spat out, anger seeping through every word. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth were caught in a grit. "I turned her down and now she's suing me, falsely accusing me of sexual assault." Hux rolled his hands into tight fists and clenched hard. He ranted then, releasing all the frustration he had accumulated over the past few months. "Somehow that bitch is finding ways to make what she's 'gathered' as 'evidence.' I don't even know why this is even a case. If there was solid evidence that I'm asexual there wouldn't be a case."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Asexually? "So you...reproduce on your own?"

Hux stopped himself from ranting and raised his eyebrow. He was startled by her comment.

Kylo laughed loudly. "Oh Rey, you and your jokes."

Rey shook her head at Kylo. "No I'm not joki -

She cut herself off the second she see Kylo shook her head at her, mouthing that he would explain it later. Once the water was boiling Kylo turned off the pan and poured the water into three cups. He placed little small brown squares in them that had string attached.

"Well yeah. I have no interest in partaking in the vile act called sex. It's fucking disgusting. The human body is utterly disgusting. I don't want to be anywhere near it."

"What is your profession?" she asks then.

"I'm an obstetrician."

"Wait so you're an obstetrician and you're asexual?" Rey blinked. She rests her elbows on the table in wonder. Kylo handed them cups of tea. He was careful with placing it down in front of Rey.

"Just wait until it cools, okay," Kylo instructed, pressing a kiss on her lips.

"What the fuck are you, her dad?" Hux said smugly. He blew his tea and drank it before answering. "Well what can I say? I like playing god. I love bringing life into this world. I'm actually the best in my field. I graduated early and have years of experience," he says with pride.

Kylo sneered. "He's a real people person, Rey. He's all sunshine and smiles isn't he?"

Hux rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. Anyways lawyer, you have a lot of catching up to do. We have to do a lot of paper work today. You can bring your wife along if you want. No way am I eating your vegan crap. Let's go get some breakfast first and have real food. I'm feeling steak and eggs, the whole American experience."

"Well Rey and I are both vegans."

Hux raised his hands in the air out of shock. "Why?"

"Our bodies can't handle meat."

Hux made a disgusted face. "Is that a symptom from whatever town you guys are from?"

Kylo and Rey exchanged smiles. "You can say that."

"So Rey what do you say? Are you okay with tagging along with us?" Hux asked. He's only doing this to figure this girl out, to interrogate her. Kylo was his best friend and he doesn't want anything bad happening to the idiot.

"Are you okay with that?" Kylo asked her. He lowered himself so he was at her eye level. "There will be a lot of walking."

Rey nodded. "I think I can handle it."

Hux painted a smile. "Great. What are we waiting for? Let's go."


	5. Case Study

Hux examines her, Kylo's supposed wife. She's eighteen. She looks eighteen - but her mannerisms weren't of an eighteen year old girl. She's rather on the calm side, very inquisitive. She's holding books in her hands until Kylo put them in a bag and swung it around her shoulders. Two, Hux counted. She had two books with her. They didn't look like textbooks either, they looked like regular books. He didn't catch the titles of the books however since the books were covered in butcher paper. "You should sit in front with Ren," Hux offered before she could slip into the back.

Hux wanted to study her and her intentions. Kylo was pretty well off, not as wealthy as him though. And she's such a pretty and cheery girl while Kylo was quiet and stoic. Hux wanted to make sure that this girl was of good intent.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asks blinking slowly.

"I'm sure," he paints an expression of hospitality towards her. He notices Kylo tensing as he entered his car. Rey sat down in hesitance and was carefully putting her seatbelt on.

"You got it?" Kylo asks her. There was a frown on his face, etched into his closed stature.

"Yes," she says with a relieved breath.

"I didn't hear the clicking sound."

Rey tugs on the belt then. "See? I'm fine." She hugs her bag closer, her fingers lacing along the books.

Hux's eyebrows furrowed. "So where do you want to eat Rey?" He moved to sit behind Kylo to get a good view of her.

There was a slight pause. "Anywhere really. I don't have a preference."

"How do you feel about Maz's Café?" he asks.

"That'll be good," Kylo answered for his wife then. "They have some options for us to choose from," he said to her. He grazes his fingers on her knee. Rey moved away from his touch.

She moved away. She shuddered. Hux frowned at the sight. "Very well."

* * *

Her eyes are big as they entered the café. Hux watches from the corner of his eyes, Kylo latching on to her. She accepts his sign of affection this time and that eases Hux. "There's so many m-people," she breathed.

"What you don't have people wherever you guys are from?" Hux sneered.

"Yes we have people but it's a small town. When you say café I thought it'll be a small café owned by a family - this place is huge!" This area reminded her of being in the market place in a heart of the city.

"Maz's Cafe is very popular," Hux explained to the girl. "They had to expand it in order to serve everyone and cut the wait time in line. They literally had to buy out four other stores next to it for the room. They have the best food here, my favorite is their number thirty: steak and eggs with pancakes and bacon."

"Don't forget the honey glazed hashbrowns," Kylo smirked. Besides serving American classics, Maz's Café was well known for its odd concoctions.

"How can I possibly forget that? Without that, the food is lifeless."

Within thirty minutes, they were seated. Rey sat next to Kylo, her arm latched to him like a vine on barbed wire. Hux already knows what he's getting but he lifts the menu and pretends to read as he studied her. She was reading the menu carefully, reading down to the last detail.

"Here's the vegan options," Kylo flipped the pages of her menu for her. "My favorite is the list for Beach Vegan Options."

"What do you usually get?' she asked with large eyes.

"I usually get the chilled cucumber soup or a seaweed salad. And always I get a kelp smoothie."

Hux stuck out his tongue in disgust. "That's fucking gross man. I don't know how you can eat that slop."

"You just hate anything that's green or good for you," Kylo rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking doctor you should know that red meat is bad for you."

"First of all, it's fine if you eat in moderation and second I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Of course I know that but I know you had to take nutrition to get your degree. And moderation?" Kylo snorted. "You never watch what you eat. At Phas' party you ate a whole rack of ribs by yourself."

"I'll get the same thing as you," Rey intervened.

Kylo placed her menu down and scooted her chair closer to him.

Hux restrained himself from wincing. He wasn't used to seeing Kylo being publically affectionate but then again Kylo has a fresh young wife. He's probably stuck in the honeymoon phase or something. The second they got their orders written down by their waiter, Rey pulled a book out from her bag and started to read.

Hux raised his eyebrow at the sight.

She was absorbed into her reading material that she doesn't notice that Hux was staring.

"She likes to read," Kylo answered the question that was running in Hux's mind. Kylo reached and interlocked his hand with hers. Her hand is lifeless in his grasp but Hux knew that she was merely distracted with her material.

It isn't until their food arrives that Kylo decides to interrupt her.

She nodded and grabbed a napkin and placed it in between her pages.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked as she closed her book shut.

"I don't like folding a corner on the page," Rey said simply.

"You should a get a bookmark."

"I should," she said, oblivious to his sarcasm. Her eyes were lit up at the suggestion. "Is there a possibility that we can go to the bookstore today?" she asked them.

"Yes, once I'm done with my client."

"Geez, you're a great friend," Hux rolled his eyes.

Kylo bit his lip. "Well you are my client."

"But I'm also your best friend."

Kylo remained indifferent but that was their thing, their banter. Kylo gets Hux's humor and that's the beauty of their friendship.

* * *

The smell of Hux's food was strong. Poignant. She wasn't sure if she liked the smell but she knew that she was curious. It was unlike anything she had smell before but she knew well from Kylo that it was better to avoid it. Kylo had mentioned to her earlier when she was getting her books that their bodies were unable to digest meat and dairy and that she would feel sick. She stared at the red haired man that was eating rapidly. She tilted her head. She couldn't help but to be amazed at how such a thin and skinny man could eat so much. He's furiously cutting into the steak as he was discussing the case with Kylo. Hux is angry and cursing as if there was no one there. And she sees families staring at them and Kylo rubbing his face in tired circles.

"Fuck that bitch," Hux muttered at stuffed a forkful of honey glazed hasbrowns and eggs.

She focuses on the food that's placed before her.

The chilled cucumber soup looked interesting. It was a thin pale green soup base but on a small separate plate beside it was a stack of dried seaweed and bread. She knew for it was familiar to her. The bread looked stale and sickly. She lifted the bread and inspected it - it had bits of seaweed as well and that comforted her. She watched Kylo then, watch him break up the dried sheets of seaweed into his soup and stirring it with a spoon.

She does the same but slower. She watches him take a sip of the cold liquid and then another. And then he dips his bread into the soup. He seems to enjoy it, she thought. She probably will like it too. She tastes it carefully, only allowing half a spoon into her system. It's interesting. The cucumber soup tastes nowhere like the sea cucumbers at home. This is much thinner and watery but the seaweed gives it flavor. The soup is cold and it's actually refreshing. She dipped her bread into the soup and that tasted even better, more flavorful and savory. She grabbed all her bread and broke it apart into her soup.

Hux made a face. "Gross. It looks like crumpled up crackers in muddy water."

There's a bit of steak sauce on the corner of his lips.

Rey couldn't help but to laugh.

"Try it," Kylo said, nudging her kelp smoothie to her. "You'll like it."

She stared at the drink first, it's thicker and a darker shade a green like moss. She smelled it then - it smelled sweet. She read the ingredients in the menu - it had kelp and spirulina but it had fruits that weren't back at home. Stuff like 'banana' and 'strawberries' but she did taste a coconut once before. Coconuts were a delicacy and pricey since they came from the surface. She's only managed to try dried coconut meat but never the juice. The juice was even more expensive and came in a bottle.

She feels their eyes on her. Rey couldn't help but to blush. She slowly took a sip and winced. She tasted the kelp first and then was overwhelmed with sweetness that she never experienced. Rey pulled away and drank her water instead. "It's too sweet," she gulped down her water.

"It's okay. We'll be more careful with your diet," Kylo whispered for her to only hear. "I'll gradually introduce sugar into your diet."

"Oh that reminds me!" Hux exclaimed. "I remember the first time I gave Kylo chocolate. It was like a month after we met," he began to her. "We were the same age as you and anyways, his parents restricted him from having candy. He never had it and figured for him to try. He had one little bite and then he gulfed the whole thing down like a fucking shark! But then he threw up for a week and was gassy too." Hux couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm allergic to dairy," Kylo hissed. "You didn't tell me that it had dairy in it."

"Well you should have known - have you ever tried chocolate before?" Hux asked Rey.

Rey shook her head. "I know of it."

"Geez what kind of children of the corn place is that town?" Hux mumbled.

"I'm from the poor part of town. I couldn't afford much. It was hard just to get a meal a day."

"Are you in college?" Hux asked then. He dropped his utensils and sat up straight.

"Yes - when the semester starts. I'll be at the community college here."

Hux nodded. "That's good - what do you plan on majoring?"

"I don't know but until then I'm going to take my general classes," she said smoothly.

Hux gave Kylo a look. This girl was fresh, literally fresh from high school. She's still a child. What the fuck was running in Kylo's mind? Especially since he barely knew her. "Ah. And who's paying exactly for your classes? Or do you have financial aid?"

"Kylo's paying."

Hux frowned and crossed his arms. This sounded suspicious. "Do you plan on working?"

"Yes once I get a feel on my classes. Kylo wants me to adjust first."

Hux relaxed. At least this girl wasn't going to completely live off of his best friend. "I see. Well, Rey are you aware that you have a very good man for a husband?"

Rey looked at Kylo and gave him a small smile. She ran his fingers in his hair. Kylo's eyes lowered from her touch in approval. "I do."

"Are you aware how lucky you are?" Hux asked sharply. "He is a very successful man, very well off. He is very loyal, very giving. He could have been with a woman at his level but he loves you."

Rey frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hux," Kylo's tone went cold.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that you are very lucky to have a man like him, a man that will take care of you."

"I'm not that type of girl. I didn't know anything about his profession until later," Rey spat out.

Hux laughed coldly. "Of course not. You barely know him. You guys married after what? A month or so of knowing each other?"

"Don't talk to my wife like that," Kylo's jaw was twitching.

"I can say whatever I want and I saw enough. I'm just trying to look after you. This girl is trouble. She doesn't love you. She's just with you so you can take care of her. I seen it with my own eyes the way you swarm around her. I don't know what's wrong with you. You were in a good relationship with a good woman of five years and you threw it all away for this girl?"

Kylo pulled out his wallet and tossed crumpled bills on the table. "This should be enough for everything and a ride to my apartment to get your car," Kylo bit the words out. "Come on, Rey." He snatched her then, using all this will not to flip the table over and attack Hux. "Don't bother knocking on my door today unless you want to get a black eye."


	6. A Matter of Nature

It felt like forever for the week to melt to the day they returned back to the sea.

They leave in the middle of the night, each with a traveler's bag. She was wearing her ring on her neck, as if a charm and so did he. A few steps in, a few seconds for the water to absorb into her skin - she collapse - it's natural and it does not startle her for the waves kiss her as scales poked through her human flesh and wrapped around her to form a tail.

They both were in their true forms. They sat still, waiting for the waves to pull them deeper into the water in order to swim.

It felt like forever for this - a week in the human world was hell for Rey. There's so many things she did not know and was not accustomed to and they're people who are not fond of her.

"He'll warm up to you, it's best to let him cool down on his own," Kylo tells her as they delved deeper into the sea.

"I do not like him especially after the things he told me," she hisses.

Kylo smiled warily.

She rambles about until the beauty of the color blue and muddy pastel coral consumes her in awe. "How long will we stay?" she asks.

"For two days."

"But most of that time is traveling there and back. That is not enough time." It makes her even more disappointed that they won't be able to visit her home sector. She lived far from his land home.

"I apologize but I have work. I called off weeks already," he smirked, reminding her of their courtship days. "But in the summers we will visit your sector and so much more for longer periods of time."

She grinned, unable to conceal her excitement.

Kylo smirked.

"This place we're going - where are we going exactly?" she asks. She didn't really ask about it for she was thrilled to be back - to have this vast open water to swim instead of being stationed like a sardine in a can in a bathtub.

"A small little city," he explained. "We'll stay at a traveler's inn. It's a lovely place, we can follow jellyfish in the morning and collect some shells."

"I would like that."

"Because I know you so well."

"Let's continue our conversation," she says then. She was antsy, moving about from agitation.

"Which one?" he laughs. It's a strong laugh, the kind that lingers. "We have so many."

She beams. "Your scars."

"Very well. Which scar would you want to know about?"

"The one on your hip." The scar wrapped around, covered and stretched about half of his hip. It was a dull purple, old and jagged - it looked like teeth marks.

He laughs. "I got that scar when I was twelve. From a shark." There was pride in his voice, smugness and all.

"A shark?" she gasped. "How did you get near a shark? What were you doing being near those wild beasts?!" she exclaimed.

Kylo shrugged absentmindedly. "I ventured to a place I wasn't supposed to be."

"That's really far! That's forbidden territory!"

"I was a prince who didn't know the word forbidden. I wanted to collect shark's teeth."

"Did you go alone?"

"Yes."

"How much did the beast taste you?"

"A few layers or so, not as much. I managed to defend myself and escape."

"Did the wound hurt you?"

"Immensely. I was bleeding everywhere. I contaminated the water and it took me twice as long to come home for treatment."

"Your poor mother."

Kylo gave her a smirk. "She stitched me up that night. First she stitched up my wound and then she beat me for straying."

"Do you miss it?" her voice went low.

"Miss what?"

"Being a prince - living in a castle."

"Sometimes but not as much."

"Why do you work?" she asked. Her cheeks reddened. "I'm not trying to be rude - it's just you're a...prince."

"I think you're trying to ask why I left a world of luxury."

She nodded.

"The world wasn't for me. To be handed everything and have no sense of pride - that wasn't living."

"I can tell. You're big on pride."

He stops to pinch her nose. "I like providing for myself. I like taking care of myself. It gives everything value."

She nodded. "I understand."

"I know my actions might seem puzzling due to our different background," he says gently. He was a spoiled prince and she was a mermaid who had nothing - who always worried about her next meal.

"It's okay I understand." She paused. "Wait, if you're a prince -

"That makes you a princess."

* * *

She misses the water, misses it so much. She's still not used to being on dry land yet. Her skin constantly burned from the heat of the sun. She misses this, the cool waters keeping her hydrated. On land she always felt parched and dehydrated and her skin dried out quickly.

She twirled around as they swam, allowing her hair to float freely and follow. On land she had to keep her hair up for it got caught in everything but in the water, her hair followed the currents.

"Stop spinning around," he laughed.

"No," she stuck her tongue out.

It's still the middle of the night when they checked in to their inn but Rey was wide awake and eager to explore.

"You have to sleep."

She shook her head.

"We have a whole day tomorrow, you should at least rest."

"I want to explore the lot -

"Rey."

"Kylo stop talking to me like I'm a merchil-

He snatched her up and laid her on the bed. It was a nice bed, made of sponge and was set in a pretty frame with layers of sheer white gauze hanging above it.

"Stop it!" she screeched as she laughed. She wiggled but he was stronger, much heavier. She punched his shoulder several times over and over as he used bits of the sheets to tie her down. He overpowers her despite her blows.

He grins at her cockily in triumphant. "Sleep," he commanded her.

She scowled at him.

He steals a kiss on her cheek.

"Stop," she muttered.

He kisses her again, on the lips this time.

"Stop it you vile predator!" she screamed and laughed at the same time.

He laughs too and kisses her all over until her lips caught his and she engages with him into kissing.

They kissed playfully. He kisses her slowly while she bit him and giggled. He growls when she does bite him and falters when she is slow.

But then the moment is cut when she winced but it's in a different tone. In pain.

He moves away from her immediately. She was still laying on the bed for she was tied down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I never felt it before. You felt very sharp and your tail felt like it was on fire."

Kylo blushed. He stared at his tail then, it was no longer ombred charcoal and blue but completely black. His scales were hard and slowly parting. He was aroused. He had been aroused before, countless times but never like this.

He wasn't just aroused, his body wanted to mate.

"Something's wrong. Your tail is dark."

He stares at her, stares at her through the layers of thin gauze that concealed each other. She looks so helpless, so innocent. "What does that mean?" he asks her then. Kylo knows what it mean but he's not sure if she did.

"I was told that if I ever saw a merman's tail go dark to swim away for they become violent and attack."

His heart skipped a beat at her naivety. "Rey -" he paused as her scent became poignant. His eyes darkened. She hadn't smelled like that since he had found her. That scent - that very scent that drove him to find her was there again. Tempting him, forcing him to submit into his coding. "My body wants to mate, Rey," he tells her, his voice becoming hoarse. "Can I?" he asks using all his will to ask gently.

Rey opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Rey," he calls out for her name again. He swam slowly to her - she smelled so good. That scent - that sweet strong aroma that lead him to find her was there again. He found her through that scent despite that he was miles and miles away. Now she was in the same room as him.

She unties herself from the bed. She thinks about swimming away but she doesn't. She was frozen, watching him slowly swim closer to her - to the bed.

All she can see is white. All she can see is gauze and him through the thin layers of it. He goes in and out the layers of the maze to get to her. It's like a screen. She can everything despite the layers. Her hands grabbed the sheets tightly as she watched him get closer - his scales parting and his cock was slowly coming out. His cock is hard and red.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of it. She had seen him aroused before but that was on dry land. This form was intensified and terrifying. His cock was coming out - it's much longer in this form - thick and engorged. A semi clear liquid was spilling out of him and into the water as his gills expanded for more air.

"It's okay Rey," he rasped in a shaking tone. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His eyes are wide and focused on to her.

There was something menacing about the way he was going through the gauze. Like a sea monster slowly coming to its prey through forests of seaweed.

He looks wild. Carnal.

His eyes darkened even more that she doesn't see any whites in them. She doesn't recognize him. She just sees a monster. A predator, a predator that all the elder women had warned her about.

"No. Please don't -

He pins her down and grips her wrists.

She struggled - pushes him away.

He doesn't stop.

He's going to consume her. His hand strokes her scales, attempting to get them to part for him.

"Kylo! Stop!"

Her scales don't part at all. He tries humping her, tries to arouse her. His weight hurts, he's crushing her as he humps her - twisting up her wrists as well.

"Ben!" she shouted. "Stop!"

His old name from her mouth wakes him. The sounds of her distress pulls him back to his senses. It doesn't take him long to. He stops.

He moved away and sees tears floating in the water.

"I'm sorry," he tries to hold her but he doesn't. Instead he grabs the blanket and wraps it around his waist. His tail was still dark and his cock was still out, twitching in want and desperation. "I don't know what came over me." His heart stopped beating. He was...he was going to rape her.

"It's alright," she manages to say. "You stopped. You didn't -

"I think I was going to -

"But you stopped," she reminded him. Seeing him, seeing him sad and guilty made her feel safe for she recognizes him. She knows what other mermen do. Other mermen would have forced themselves upon their mate despite how unwilling they were. He's not like that. Even with their courtship, he didn't do that. "Come here. I'm okay."

He stared down at the sand and shook his head. "I can't. I don't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you."

"Kylo -

"Rey I never lost control like that. I don't want anything to happen to you-

"Ben," she says. Says his name like a prayer. A summon.

He melts to the sound of his name from her mouth. "I hate it when you do that." He lays beside her. His tail relaxes and fades back to his natural color.

She waits for his tail to return before snuggling beside him. She grinned at him wickedly. "It's your weakness," she says as she wrapped his arms around her, giving him permission to hold her. "You never say no to me when I call you Ben."

"That's why I only let you say my name on occasions."

* * *

She's asleep in his arms after hours of talking. He wished he was asleep as well but he wasn't. Her scent was keeping him awake. His tail was darkening again, scales parting and all.


	7. Bathtime

Her scent is strong. Consuming.

He barely sleeps during their trip back in the sea. Doesn't enjoy it at all. He wears long thick tunics during their time to cover his erection whenever her scent tempted him.

When they do come back to the surface, her scent's worse. It's stronger. Kylo could barely muster himself into eating breakfast. He had to eat with one hand while the other covered his nose from being lured in. His body wanted to mate but she wasn't in heat. This was common. Mermaids have different mating cycles than mermen. Mermen had frequent cycles year round while mermaids typically had theirs in the summer.

 _You have to force her into heat_ , he remembers his father say on the day of their wedding. _Do it as soon as possible. You'll grow violent._

Kylo had heard stories of his conception - how his father chased his mother around castle until he forced her into heat.

Kylo doesn't want to do that. He doesn't want to force Rey into anything. Instead kisses her on the cheek and heads off to work.

"Hey Kylo," Hux began. "Are you and I...okay?" he asked sheepishly.

Kylo frowned. "It depends on how you feel about Rey," he said as he adjusted his pants. He wore thick pants today along with two layers of underwear and brought a long jacket just in case the scent aroused him. He could still smell her from miles away.

Hux hesitated. "She's just so young, you have to admit that."

Kylo frowned. "I'm aware. But I am very happy with her and she's happy with me. Anyways, let's just discuss the case. Your name and practice is on the line as we speak."

* * *

They're going to have the case in two weeks. That's not too far away but Kylo has enough evidence to go against the woman that falsely accused Hux of sexual assault.

"Hey Hux," Kylo said as he packed up his things.

"Yeah?"

"I was...wondering..." Kylo's voice went low as his cheeks reddened. "If you have any types of medicine to help lower my...mood."

"Your mood?" Hux raised his eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My sex drive's been increased and I want to lower it."

"Well I'm assuming that's because you have an eighteen year old girl as a wife," Hux said smugly. "I'm asexual but I'm not an idiot. I'm assuming the sex is pretty good."

Kylo swallowed hard. "I haven't had sex with my wife yet," he confided.

Hux raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean...as in at all?" he asked doubtfully.

Kylo nodded. "I want to take things slow with her. She is young. And she's never done it before."

"Isn't there some kind of rule that you have to like consummate the marriage or something?"

"Forget about that. I -I just need something to take to help the urges."

Hux couldn't help but to have an expression of disgust and horror. "Well let me write it down for you of all the options. I'll write down certain pills to take and also natural home remedies."

"What works the best?"

Hux shrugged as he handed Kylo the sheet of paper. "Beats me. I don't desire for sex and also it varies on the person."

Kylo sighed but thanked his friend.

* * *

He decides to take the first option on the list, under the pill category.

It seemed to work when her scent isn't as strong. But then he gets home and the pills wears off. He tries taking another pill immediately but it does nothing. All he could think about was fucking her. Especially when she greets him. She runs to him and jumps into his arms and kisses him. The sight of her running towards him makes him twitch alone - she's wearing a blue dress, it's short and she's not wearing a bra but her breasts are still perky and poking through the fabric. He eagerly scoops her up before she could jump into his arms. She kisses him like always.

Kylo couldn't help but to moan. He holds her by her thighs and rolled her along his concealed hardness.

"I missed you," she tells him.

"I missed you too," he said as he cleared his throat, rubbing her back and forth along his dick.

She doesn't notice.

"I got you something," he tells her.

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

He nodded as his eyes lowered to the peak of breasts. Involuntarily he licked his lips. "I want you to wait in the room for me. Undressed with a towel wrapped around you."

* * *

As she waited he took everything on the list that Hux gave him. Afterwards he set up his surprise for her. He drew her a warm bath and put some rose petals and salts and scents in the water. Once he was done that was when he decided to get her.

"It smells nice," is what she says. She says this as her eyes are closed (because he asked her to) and she smells the area in the cutest way. Her smile is wide and curved, like a child. He watches as her eyes lit up at the sight of the water. The water is tinted and sweet. "Did you make the water pretty for me?" she asked.

Kylo took off her towel and lifted her to put her in the tub. He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to make the water even prettier," he says, watching his pretty little wife get comfortable in the water. He's not sure if he's happy bathing her or that he has her in a pool of water.

"The salts feel so nice in between my toes," she giggled. "Feels like a scrub for my whole body."

He chuckled. "You're too easily pleased."

Rey shrugged. "So?"

"Good point."

He was holding something in his hand. Rey couldn't help but to move closer - to the edge of the tub. She placed her elbows on the edges. "What's that?" she asked tilting her head. She's never seen it before. It looks like a ball. Made of salt. But it colorful - it's pastel blue and yellow and has bits of soft pink too.

"It's a bath bomb," he explained. "It'll make the water even prettier."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"It might be scary for a little bit but you'll like it, promise." He handed it to her. It feels sturdy to her surprise, sort of heavy and not.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Put it in the water," he laughed.

"Oh," her cheeks went red. She does so then.

She stared at the water and to her surprise it dispersed. It started to bubble and swirl on its own. She moved back from it and clutched on to Kylo. "What's going on -

She stopped the second she sees the colors running and mixing. The water was becoming saturated and the colors became soft and foamy. "It's pretty," she said. She's never seen water get to so pretty like that - all blue and pink and white. "Like a sunset."

"Silly girl," he said, petting her hair.

She ignored him and tested the water by letting her toes feel around. "It feels nice, like a better scrub. And smells even nicer too."

He watches her get comfortable again. She's really, really comfortable. In almost a comatose state. She doesn't even notice his eyes darkening. She's playing with bubbles and foam while he's touching himself. She can't see though. "Do you like it?" he asked. He just asks just to hear her voice. Quietly he unzipped himself from his pants and pulled his hard cock out to stroke. She can't tell though because he's sitting on the floor and she's in the tub. He couldn't help it, her scent smells sweeter from the oils. He should have known.

"Yes. Thank you." She sat up then.

"What is it?"

"I wonder what it feels like in my mermaid form," she said as she reached to pull off the ring.

He stops her though.

"What?" she asked.

A pause. She watches as he licked his lips.

"I want to get in with you, but I don't think they're be enough room if you're in your form," he explained as he licked his lips again. He wants to feel her as she is. Wants to feel her soft skin against his scales.

"Makes sense," she said as she moved to the edge to give him some space.

He tugs his clothes, layer by layer.

"Why do you get to take off your ring but I can't?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

He smirked. "I just want to feel you better," he said as he got in. He lifted her and placed her on top of him, facing him. He planted a kiss on her nose so she wouldn't notice his cock parting from his scales. He watches his wife scrunch up her nose. He flipped her then so her back was facing him. He stroked her bare thighs as he moved slowly to show her the sensation of his scales against her flesh.

"I feel something like flesh," she said.

It's his cock throbbing. He doesn't want to acknowledge it. He just wants to hold her like this. "It's nothing," he said as his hand touched her bare breasts as the other hand slowly moved higher to her.


	8. Ocean Eyes

She dreams easily.

This is something he had noticed.

He had wicked thoughts.

This was something he did not know existed within him.

He found it the best to sleep elsewhere during the night. He did not want to hurt her. And didn't want her to feel guilty. So he leaves when she's asleep and comes back before she wakes.

He sleeps in the sea, in the cave where no one goes.

Rey caught on though. From the speculation of his scent in the morning. How he smelled of fresh salt and how his hair was damp. He always assured her that he showered early in the morning.

They've been together for seven months already. She knew him.

And so she decided to follow him.

"So this is where you go," she said as swam closer to him.

He moved back. "You shouldn't have followed me." There were dark circles that laced his sullen eyes. He looks worn. And unrested.

"Why are you here?" she asked, ignoring his warnings.

"Do you really need to ask?"

She opened her mouth but stopped herself.

"There's something wrong with me," he sighed, mumbling.

Rey thought about denying it but instead she wanted to listen."Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I can't get you to go into heat," he mumbled, covering his nose from her scent.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all? It's a serious problem, Rey. There's something wrong with me. Everything. I strayed. I didn't find a mate at the expected age. I found humans attractive - this isn't normal behavior." The fairytale wasn't a love story. It was a cautionary tale about a mermaid who lost her soul to a human.

"Have you ever thought that there was something wrong with me?"

"No -

"Did you ever wonder why no one wanted me? Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe that's why my parents disposed of me. I don't know what it is but maybe it's the reason why we haven't consummated yet."

"Don't say that. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Same to you." She reached for his face. "Come home," she said gently.

He shook his head. "That's another thing. I feel bad for our agreement -

"Well we have to be there regardless when we have a child - but I don't care. I don't care where we live. Land or sea. Or what name you prefer to go by. I just want you."

* * *

She made ramen for dinner for them the next evening for when he came back from work. The broth was a miso seaweed and she had cut up tofu for texture. She also made dehydrated salted red kelp strips for a crunch.

She waited for him, had the ramen boiling at the lowest temperature so the food would be fresh when he arrived.

She had cleaned up the house some time ago and finished her community college homework as well. She was only taking two classes since Kylo wanted her to take it easy.

Everything was fine, just felt like she was a little too ahead of things.

She was getting very antsy.

When he came home she had the table already made with their food ready to be eaten.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing her.

She went on her toes. "It was good - how was yours?"

"The same," he gave her a smile.

Except she didn't feel the same.

It wasn't evident until when they did started to eat but she wasn't eating.

"I'm not very hungry," she said after three bites.

Kylo blinked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm alright," Rey said. "Just feel tired. I felt like I over did it today."

"Are you getting sick?" he asked. He touched her forehead and checked her temperature. "Huh, you feel fine."

"I'm just probably tired."

'Well let's get you to bed."

He scooped her up and took her to their bed. He wrapped the covers over her and fluffed her pillows. "Would you want me to stay -

"No, go eat," Rey reassured him. "I want one of us to at least enjoy the meal."

Kylo chuckled. "Don't be afraid to yell if you need anything."

* * *

The next morning, Rey felt worse.

Kylo called out of work and ran her a warm salt bath. "Your PH levels are low," he stated, pouring more fresh pink salt.

"Is that normal?" she asked as she wiggled her tail.

"Very much so for a mermaid who rarely goes on land."

"I need to go to school." She tried to get up but he pressed her down.

"You can miss a day you know."

"Oh." She sank down, bubbles splashing and all.

He chuckled. "After your bath, I need to do some work but we'll go back to the sea." He began to scrub her hair with her favorite shampoo, sea salt and rose.

"I can bathe by myself," she looked up at him.

He gave her a smile. "I know." She looked so cute with those big eyes of hers.

Rey couldn't help but to smile. "You're silly."

"I love you."

* * *

Rey remembers vividly of when they bonded. It was in a cave and he had lured her there.

She wished they could have stayed there.

In the cave.

Forever.

It was such a sweet moment.

It was dark but he was there.

In all her life she never thought she would have been away from the sea. But then he gave her those ocean eyes.

His eyes are not blue but they were deep.

And moving.

Like waves.

She loves him so but for she's been sick for the last couple of weeks. And the only time she felt better was in the water.

She insisted to be in the water while he was away but he refused. He wanted to be there with her when she was in the water. He was weary of her to be out on her own. But she had been on her own for her whole life. But then again she never had anyone that cared for her.

Rey was agitated. She wanted to be in the sea but she had to wait for him to come back from work. She was supposed to be in school but didn't feel well still. For the last weeks whenever she wasn't in the water she felt nauseous. So the whole day she's been in the tub. The bath salts are nice but don't mirror salt water.

It wasn't until her hunger that makes her get out.

She groaned and groggily got out of the tub. She dried herself with a towel and pulled over a long house dress. She didn't bother to put on a bra or underwear since she was in the comfort of her own home.

She pulled out one of the cookbooks and started to chop up some cucumbers when she realized something.

She was wet.

Not her hair.

She was wet.

In between her legs.

She just assumed it was just water that she didn't wipe off. She got out of the tub pretty quickly and didn't spend much time drying herself. But no, she was wet. Dripping to the floor.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

Usually her body gets like this whenever her husband's tongue was there.

But was not here.

She set aside the knife and lifted her dress a bit to wipe the warm moisture away.

But the moisture kept going.

It's probably nothing.

Rey ignored it and washed her hands.

She continued to cook but felt uncomfortable. She was dripping and it was making her thighs rub together. She starting to feel warm all over - it felt like a fever.

Rey felt frightened.

She didn't know what was happening.

She went to get her phone. She called her husband but he didn't pick up.

 **Kylo: I'm with my client. Text me**

 **Rey: I don't feel well. I want you home.**

 **Kylo: What's wrong?**

 **Rey: I don't know. And it's scaring me.**

Every inch of her body felt as if it was on fire.

 **Rey: I'm wet. And it's not stopping.**

Kylo blinked and stared at the text.

 **Kylo: What do you mean you're wet?**

 **Rey: In between my legs. I'm very wet down there. It's not stopping.**

 **Kylo: Did you touch yourself?**

 **Rey: No. You're the only that touches themselves in this house.**

She was getting mouthy but he let it slide. He can tell that she was panicking.

 **Kylo: Do you feel hot?**

 **Rey: Yes. It feels like I'm burning. I can barely breathe.**

She was in heat, Kylo realized. But he would have sensed it though - would have smelled it - wait. He had been taking he medication that Hux had given him every day for the last couple months. Kylo didn't realize how powerful the medication was until now. If he wasn't on them he would have sensed it, his body would have responded at the same pace as hers - he would have been nesting with her.

 **Rey: I want you to come home**

He contemplated if he should tell her on text what was happening. No - it would make her more scared. He can already see it, her dripping wet and panting. She wouldn't feel better until he was deep inside of her for the next seven days.

 **Kylo: Take deep breaths, I'll be home asap**

Kylo grabbed all his things and started to pack up. He can see it now

"What are you doing?" his client asked.

"Sorry it's an emergency! I have to go do my - I mean to my wife. She's not feeling well."


	9. Mating pt 1

She smelled so good, he thought as he scrambled for the right key to open the door. When he did open the door it was a task itself just to lock it back up. The scent of her arousal was very potent and sweet and it took all the strength to lock the door before mounting her.

He had never seen a mermaid in heat before. Mermen sensed when their mate was going to go in heat and nested days prior. They nested to prepare to mate for seven days and keeping their mate hidden and secure.

The medication he had been taking every day to sedate his hormones was starting to wear off now.

The scent of her heat was that good.

His mouth was watering.

"Kylo?" she called out.

She sounded like she was in the kitchen.

"Are you okay -

He stopped and stared at her. She was sitting on the kitchen floor, panting. Her skin was flushed and pink and he can see her nipples poking through her dress. They were puffy and hard. Her breasts were so swollen, they were bigger - at least a cup size up. And he could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was wet, very wet to a point that it was glistening. She was so wet, there was a puddle. He licked his lips at the sight.

"What's- happening to - me?" she can barely speak.

He groaned at the sound of her very vulnerable voice. "You're in heat," he commented, licking his mouth. Unconsciously he touched himself. "You're body is preparing yourself for me," he couldn't help but to be pleased. He's never seen a mermaid in heat before until now. It turned him that his mate was in heat for him.

"I'm in pain though."

"It'll feel better once I touch you," he kept massaging his dick to help him from jumping on her.

"Will it feel good?"

"Oh it's going to feel good," he promised.

"Where you going?" her voice was hoarse.

"I'm going to make sure all the blinds are closed," he told her gently.

"Please hurry."

"I will." He frowned. He wished he would've sensed her going into heat. He wanted their first time to be in the water but there was no time. They couldn't even do it in the tub - the tub was too small - unless...

* * *

"Why are you just staring at me?" she asked. She was still on the kitchen floor.

"How...how do want your first time to be?" he asked as he pulled her dress above her head.

She blinked. "I don't know - I never thought about it - how do you want it to be?"

Kylo couldn't help but be amazed. He had been waiting for this moment for months but it didn't even matter. He just wanted her to be okay. "Us in the water. But I don't think you can last." She was already unbuckling his pants.

He lifted her from the floor and into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shh," he gave her a kiss. "No more talking."

* * *

He took her to the bathroom. There was very shallow water in the tub. Rey blinked. There was about two inches of water.

He put her down and took off his ring.

Rey opened her mouth but she decided not to speak.

Instead she watched him. He got into the tub and went back into his merman form. "Don't," he told her as she tried to take off her ring.

She blinked.

"Just come here, like that."

Kylo leaned against the tub as she sat on him.

"You're so wet," he commented, sucking in some air. His fingers grazed her thigh. He sees her gaze latched on to his bulge being protected by his scales.

"How come it's not coming out?" she asked him.

"You need to arouse me," he instructed, stroking her thigh again.

"How do I do that?"

He didn't respond.

"Kylo."

He blinked at her.

"Kylo?"

Instead of responding he watched her. She was in heat, soon her body will tell her. Soon she will know.

She kisses him first, abruptly. Clumsily. He kisses her back ever so gently, running his fingers through her hair. "You didn't let me kiss you this much on our wedding," he tells her fondly.

"I didn't?" she kisses him still.

He shook his head. "No. You were so shy - I couldn't," he tugged on her bottom lip. His eyes flickered to stare into hers.

"What did we do on our wedding night?"

"We laid in bed awake for hours before sleeping." In a bed with hanging gauze to conceal them.

"Did we speak?"

"Ever so often. I held your hand and traced your palm like this." He showed her. He traced her palm with his thumb and then kissed her hand.

Rey kissed him on his mouth. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

Kylo smiled. "I vowed to always be patient with you." He pressed his head against hers.

"Kylo -

"Yes?"

"Can you massage my breasts? They're really swollen."

He doesn't take a second to think about it. He does it, right away. He touches them with excitement but forced himself to be careful by the way she was moaning. It was hard to contain himself - her breasts were fuller and plump and he wanted to nuzzle them. But he listens to her reactions and body. He massages them gently and cups them the way she likes it. He sucked on her nipples gently, more tongue than mouth because that's what her body is responding well to.

"Why are my breasts like this?" she asked. Rey couldn't wear a bra today. They felt uncomfortable on her and today she couldn't even fit into one. Usually they were too big on her. "I know it has to do something with heat and mating but I want to know why exactly." She touched his hair, watching him suck on her as if he was a child.

Kylo sucked on her nipple still as he responded, "During the mating period males don't eat."

"And what's that got to do with my breasts?"

"Males' bodies are programmed to focus only on reproduction and the well being of their mate during mating season -

"One track mind?"

"It's beyond the men's control," he laughed, still sucking on her nipple. "Food will be unappealing for me except for the milk you'll start to produce during the mating period." He pulled away to cup her breasts. "And it looks like your breasts are going to produce any moment now."

Involuntarily Rey covered her breasts. "When will your body start to want food again?"

"It depends on the merman, but typically after the baby is born. You'll be lactating for a while." He kissed her cheek. "It's natural," he assured her.

"I know - it's just - I didn't know an of this."

He gave her a smile. "It's alright," he said as he kissed her.

* * *

She started to rub herself against his scales, against his bulge. Pressing against it - lubricating him with her juices. Kylo winced. "You - feel so good," he whimpered, his hands latching to her waist to go faster. "You feel so warm." He can feel his cock dripping in arousal and scales slowly parting.

"Your scales are more slimy than usual," she blushed. She winced. His scales were scratching her but she kept going.

"It's not slime," he watched her eyes stare down at the act. "It's my precum leaking through," he bit his lip, growling. His tail was becoming dark. "Faster," he pleaded, his voice was hoarse. "Go faster," his scales were slowly opening, revealing his long fleshy meat.

She rubbed herself against his meat even though he wasn't completely exposed. Kylo wanted to tell her to touch him with her hands until his cock was out and smooth but she was enjoying it. It was such a nice sight - to see her cheeks flushed and chest moving back and forth - but he couldn't help but to feel bad. His scales were scratching her - but he was enjoying it too. Her wetness was against his twitching length. He can already feel how tight she was by the way her pussy wrapped around his cock. And she's so small too - she's unable to wrap around fully on his cock. "Oh god," he muttered, leaning back.

"Does it feel good? Am I doing this right -

"YEs," he blurted, nodding quickly. He gritted his teeth and sank his nails into the tub. He wanted to penetrate her - but he wanted her to want it - fuck - no. He groaned in frustration. He kissed her again, hard. "I love you so much," he breathed into her mouth. He was trembling but was holding on to the tub for life.

"I love you too," she breathed back. She stopped grinding against him and instead she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Will you forgive me if I lose control?" he asked. He was snarling now and his tail was becoming darker. "Will you still love me?"

"Of course -

"Good." He flipped her and went on top of her. The tub shook.

Rey blinked as she watched his eyes dilate. But she's not as frightened to see him in this state like she was before. She felt more relaxed - still frightened - but she still feels that he's still here.

"I need to mount you," he growled, gripping her thighs. He pulled them closer to him. He stared at her pussy as he grabbed his veiny cock. He rubbed his tip all over her, letting precum drip on to her. Premarking her. She likes it though, he knew by the way her body was responding with him. And it felt great to feel her heat on his tip - to feel how much she wanted him - and that he was the only person that could make her go into heat.

"It feels so good," she told him in a timid voice.

"I need to mount you." He kissed her forehead with abruptness as he grabbed her legs closer.


End file.
